


Apples to Oranges

by Big_Diesel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle femdom, Lighthearted, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiro "Tosh" Akamatsu was a having a bad day after breaking up with his girlfriend. However, his classmate and 'friend' Alice Fukuhara comes to cheer him up. What will happen to these acquaintances? Find out on how these two are trying to find their place in the world on Apples to Oranges.</p><p>Rated T for mild language, suggestive dialogue, and minor graphic content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples to Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentleman, thank you for reading Apples to Oranges. This is my first original work and a personal favourite of mine. I hope you all enjoy it.

Tosh placed his money on the register. He watched the last few dollars he had to be given to the cashier for a pack of cigarettes. Cigarettes were not really his fancy. He just wanted something to blockade his agitation. He looked in the eyes of the cashier. It was a sight all too familiar for him—a thousand-yard-stare that is reflective of his life.

"Here is your change, sir," said the clerk as he has his money in his hand.

"No, thanks, keep it," Tosh said as he grabbed the black plastic bag containing his cigarettes. The bell from the door made a clicking sound as he exited the convenient store. He tossed the bag on the ground and retrieved his cigarettes. Kool menthols were his tobacco of choice. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket to light the cigarette. He watched as the smoke blended with the night sky.

Tonight was no different than any night. He was doing his usually routine: convenient store, the library to pick up some books, and the grocery store to pick up his dinner for the night. Only this time, he went to the convenient store last. The change of his routine was an avoidance of a certain individual that has been rattling his brain over the last couple of days.

Tosh took one final drag before discarding his cigarette on the ground as he proceeded to walk back to his home. Akihiro Akamatsu was his name, but his friends called him Tosh. And by his _friends_ , it was really his classmates. He was nicknamed Tosh because of his love for Macintosh apples and also his fondness of the color red. As a loner, he couldn't care less on what anyone called him. For as long he could survive his remaining high school years in peace, all is well.

Tosh reached into his pocket to get another cigarette until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

 _Yoo-hoo, Tosh-kun_ , the sweet and pleasant, but rough voice called to him. He turned around and furrowed to the familiar voice. It was a girl, dressed in leopard-skinned clothing, rushing with her high heels towards her. The gyaru-type woman approached him with an embrace and then following a kiss on the cheek. The strong, pungent odor of her perfume attacked his nostrils as he pushed her off of him.

"Well, that was rude," she frowned as she pulled out a compact case from a purse. With the amount of powder applied to her skin, it seemed that she placed makeup at any moment's notice. _I wish that she have to put too much of it_ , thought Tosh, _because it is not going to make her any prettier._ The girl closed her compact case and looks at Tosh. "Tosh-kun, I am so glad to see you."

Flatly, Tosh said, "It is also good seeing you too, Fukuhara." Fukuhara smiled as she continued to stare at Tosh as if she was observing for a change. "What are you doing out here this late, Tosh-kun," Fukuhara said as she took Tosh's lighter from his hand to light herself a cigarette.

"Can you drop the honorifics, Fukuhara," said Tosh rubbing the soles of his shoes on the ground.

"No, I won't, Tosh- _kun_ ," said Fukuhara teasingly.

"Or at least do not sound like a schoolgirl doing it? It is freaking me out," said Tosh.

"Well, I am a schoolgirl," said Fukuhara, "According to the customers that I pick up."

"Really, like I want to hear about your loose affairs," said Tosh.

"Why not, you liked it whenever…," said Fukuhara before Tosh placed his hands over her mouth. "Please, Fukuhara, let's not bring that up ever again." Fukuhara laughed at his comment that he made about her.

Alice Fukuhara was her name. Just like her last name, she was fascinated with oranges and anything with the color orange. She and Tosh go to the same high school and they are both classmates. On the days she showed up at school, she had a reputation of being a 'bad seed.' She and a couple of her cohorts have been known for fighting, extortion, and even prostitution. With the latter, it was said that Fukuhara was the ringleader and have clients that are ranged from teenage to older men and even women (which came to no surprise to Tosh). Even Tosh is not exempt from the wrath of Fukuhara. She, in particular, has given him a hard time. However, Tosh shows apathy whenever she bullies him. It was irritable, but at the same time, intriguing. That alone made the curious Fukuhara pursue Tosh. In the end and despite her nature, she developed a special connection with Tosh.

"What in the hell do you want with me, Fukuhara," Tosh demanded.

"I just wanted to see you, sweetie," Fukuhara responded.

"Look, if you are looking to borrow some money, look elsewhere because I am broke," said Tosh.

Placing her hands on her hips, she said, "Do you think that is what I think of you, a walking ATM? Just because I borrowed from you a couple of times doesn't me I am using you. At least I pay you back."

"True, but that is the only time when you come around. Aside from that, I am very surprised that you are throwing the friend label around," said Tosh.

Alice winced a bit at his comment. Tosh was taken aback as well. In the past, Tosh was not as vocal to her, but something, in particular, was causing him to become more open to her. Tosh turned from Fukuhara's direction and began trekking his way home.

"Where are you going," said Fukuhara. Noticing that he was leaving, with her high heels, she began speeding after him. "Tosh-kun, why are you are not talking?"

Tosh remained silent. He had already had a rough day and being around Alice was not going to make it any better. _If I can get away from this woman, then my day won't be any more hellish_ , he thought to himself.

Just then, Fukuhara brushes past Tosh and stops in front of him. Tosh remained silent. Emptiness remains in his eyes. He thought to himself of his blunt and curt departure to Fukuhara was enough. She continues to stare at him to grab his attention. Seeing her sincerity or at least it looked like it, Tosh averted his eyes.

"Talk to me, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara pleadingly, "I really wanted to see you."

Tosh tried to look away, but she was going in any direction he was going. Fukuhara grabbed Tosh by the hand. Tosh tried to let go of her, but she held a tight grip on him. "If it is what you saw, I'm sorry," said Fukuhara. Her voice went from bubbly to seriously faint. Tosh stood still. He began to tremble from her words. He tried to walk away, but she maintained her grip.

"I wished that you have to see her like that, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara, "I wished you did not have to see her true self."

Like a bolt from the blue, Tosh shouts, "How could she do me like that?" Tosh wanted to cry, but he tried to save himself from embarrassment. If Fukuhara discovered this, then what opportunities she could use against him. He tried to loosen the grip from Fukuhara, but to no avail.

"Nakamura was and is bad news," said Fukuhara, "Mitsuko is the kind of girl who would play with boys like you."

Mitsuko Nakamura was a classmate of Tosh and Fukuhara. Tosh had a crush on her. A few months ago, Tosh asked Mitsuko out on a date. She accepted and began going out. Although they were a couple, or it seemed, the relationship remained conditional. He had never kissed or consummated their relationship. He went to great lengths to buy her love. Despite his efforts, it was never enough to be reciprocated.

A few days ago, Tosh was at school on cleaning duty when he discovered something that would change the direction of their relationship. Tosh caught Mitsuko in a compromising position with another classmate, a woman. Rumors of her promiscuity and her involvement in a lesbian relationship were confirmed. She had been scamming boys to buy her love through gifts. Tosh was one of Mitsuko's many pawns. Speechless, Tosh silently ended their relationship.

The fateful encounter between Mitsuko and the other woman was foreseen by his classmate, Fukuhara. However, he did not believe her. Or rather, he just could not accept it. This was not his first time being burned in a relationship. Tosh was the kind of person who does not let the next woman suffers from the past. But, he fears of the "what if" in it.

Since then, Tosh avoided areas where he would find Mitsuko. Seeing Mitsuko with someone else would only bring pain and heartbreak.

"Look, I know you are upset," said Fukuhara, "And you have every right to be. But at least there is a consolation."

Tosh turned and faced Fukuhara.

"Consolation, such as," asked Tosh.

"The consolation of not spending your days in a lie with a complete and worthless bitch," said Fukuhara, "Knowing that you deserve better than that. I have may have been wrong for telling you that, but for that it is worth, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Why, so that you can humiliate me," asked Tosh.

"No, because…," said Fukuhara as she completely stopped in mid sentence. Tosh watched as her cheeks began to flush. This was his first time seeing her in a vulnerable state.

"Because what," asked Tosh.

"Because you are too special of a boy to be toil with, that's all," said Fukuhara while turning away flushing.

Fukuhara suddenly realized that her hand was still gripped around Tosh. She let go of his hand and placed her hands in her coat pocket. The wind began to pick up and its breeze was not paying the pair any compliments.

"Look, it is getting cold," said Tosh, "Would you like to come over?"

"Is that an invitation," asked Fukuhara in a cute way.

"Call it what you want," said Tosh flatly as he was walking from Fukuhara. He then turned to face her. "Are you coming or not?"

"Gladly," said Fukuhara.

* * *

Tosh held the door for Fukuhara to enter his apartment. He turned on the light for her so that she could see where she was going. His studio apartment was small, yet cozy. The highlight of his apartment was that he can view the skyline of the city. His apartment was somewhat messy. There was a stack of comic books lying beside his bed. His desk was toppled by schoolbooks. Surprisingly, his kitchen area was clean and so is his bed. He took off his shoes at the entranceway and walked with his socks. Fukuhara proceeded by doing the same thing but tossed her high heels at the door.

Tosh turned on his ceiling lights and then his lava lamp. Fukuhara watched as she makes herself comfortable on his bed. Tosh went to the refrigerator to put up his items he received from the grocery store. Fukuhara picked up one of his comics and lied on the bed. As Tosh retrieved his cigarettes from his back pocket, he took a slight glance at Fukuhara. As she was reading one of his books, her leopard-printed skirt slightly moved from her cream-skinned legs. He could somewhat see her panties. They were the lacey kind and they were red—his favorite color. After becoming a little flustered Tosh returns back to his task at hand.

Fukuhara watched Tosh as he was putting up groceries and cleaning the countertop in the kitchen area. She tried to get his attention by exposing herself to him. A failed opportunity, she pouted. She thought to herself that maybe Tosh was still upset on what she told him about Mitsuko. However, she thought that if he was upset, then why he would invite her over to his apartment. She scratched herself at her head and then resumed reading his comics.

"Would you like anything to eat, Fukuhara," Tosh asked.

Getting her attention, Fukuhara peered from the comic book and said, "Anything you are making, then it is fine with me."

"You're acting like an innocent schoolgirl, again," furrowed Tosh, "It is kinda freaking me out."

"Still at it again aren't you, Akamatsu," said Fukuhara.

"First time in awhile I heard you say my last name," said Tosh.

"Well, I felt like using it," said Fukuhara.

"Oh, so that's the case, Alice," said Tosh with a grin.

"Oh, very so, Akihiro," said Fukuhara sharply.

Tosh couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time in awhile that he ever felt that way. He tried to hide the smile from Fukuhara, but he already knew that it was exposed. He turns around to face Fukuhara.

"You're a strange girl, you know that," said Tosh.

"You call me a strange girl, but it takes a strange boy know me. Right, Tosh- _kun_ ," said Fukuhara.

"I…You…You know what, I will let you have that. Thanks," said Tosh.

"Don't mention it," said Fukuhara.

Sometime later, Tosh prepares a meal for the both of them: grilled tilapia with lemon pepper and grilled asparagus with a side salad and miso soup. Fukuhara prepared the table and Tosh made the dishes. After their greetings, they eat their meal.

"This is really good," said Fukuhara, "It has been so long since I had a decent meal."

"Thanks, I think," said Tosh.

"I didn't know you were this great of a cook," said Fukuhara.

"When you spend time alone, time tends to play a factor," said Tosh

"Then time served you well, don't you think," said Fukuhara.

"More or less," said Tosh

"However you feel, I am grateful that you cooked for me," said Fukuhara.

"Don't mention it, Fukuhara," said Tosh.

"Seriously I mean it, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara, "You always treated me that same no matter what I do."

"What you do mean, Fukuhara," said Tosh, "I had never not really noticed."

Fukuhara stands up from the table and moves towards Tosh's direction. Tosh remains motionless as she planted a seat beside Tosh. Tosh's heart skipped a beat. This was the first time in awhile to sit next to a girl. Maintaining his composure, he wants to see Fukuhara's next move.

"You always had treated me the same," said Fukuhara, "People always look at me and thought 'Oh, here goes that slut' or 'I hear that Fukuhara girl is a bad seed.' If they can only know the real me without seeing what is in front of them."

Tosh remains motionless, only continuing to listen to Fukuhara.

"Because of my rep, people always outcast me," said Fukuhara, "And because of that, I feel alone."

Fukuhara placed her hand on Tosh's lap. Her touch sends a sensual sensation toward Tosh. Despite the feeling, Tosh maintained composure and listened.

"Do you think I enjoy sleeping with these men," Fukuhara said, "I only do the damn thing to support my parents."

"Fukuhara, I…"said Tosh before Fukuhara places her hands over his lips. Tosh feels the moistness coming from her hand. Her hand felt like soft marshmallows.

"I know what you are thinking, Tosh," said Fukuhara, "But right now, I just want you to listen. Can you do that for me?"

Tosh nodded in agreement. Fukuhara placed her hand over her lap and continued her story.

"I have always felt like shit, Tosh," said Fukuhara, "I would have never thought my life will be in this direction. My parents don't care. My so-called friends could not care. The principal and the teachers at school already had given up on me. And worst of all, all of my clients look at me like a toy. And then there is you."

The tone Fukuhara made at him was a quite damning. Tosh adjusted himself at his seat to prepare for what Fukuhara was going to say about him. He tried to turn away, but Fukuhara leaned closer to him.

"Tosh, Akihiro, you are the only person who neither had a good or a bad opinion about me," Fukuhara exclaimed, "You didn't care either way on what I did. It sometimes pissed me off, but at the same time, I was glad. I was glad because you had no opinion of me whatsoever."

Tosh, once again, tried to speak, but Fukuhara gave him a look signaling that it was not yet his time.

"You give and give. I borrowed money from you. I picked on you. I always teased you," said Fukuhara, "But never once you called me on my bullshit. Of course, you spoke your mind, but it was always neutral."

Hearing Fukuhara's feelings became overwhelming for Tosh. This is the first time to ever hearing her opening up to her.

"I don't know what you think of me, but sometimes I am afraid," said Fukuhara, "I am afraid that if you didn't like me, I would not know what to do. In a way, I care for you. I love hearing your voice and getting your attention. Even if it was good or bad, knowing you were around mattered the most."

Just then, Tosh felt a drop from his stomach. Was this the same Fukuhara talking to him, or was this a clone? His mind began to flood like a swimming pool. He tried to process his thoughts, but it was overwhelming. The only plan of action he could do was he grabbed Fukuhara and held her in an embracing position.

Fukuhara blushed at the abrupt hug Tosh gave her. They both stood silent for a moment. Fukuhara placed her arms around Tosh and placed her head on his neck. She watched his hair stood from the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes. Tosh knew there were times in which actions could speak louder than words.

* * *

When the opportunity was given, Tosh went into the kitchen and to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. The sight of the whiskey bottle excited the crying Fukuhara.

"Oh, Tosh-kun, you like me. You really like me," Fukuhara said excitedly.

"Yes, Fukuhara" said Tosh, "So much so that I planned this occasion just for you."

"Ain't you sweet," said Fukuhara, "You deserve a hug."

"I'm good, Fukuhara, thanks," said Tosh.

Tosh kind of smile at the comment Fukuhara made. Fukuhara patted her hands on the floor loudly for Tosh to put the alcohol in her direction. Tosh pulled out two shot glasses and placed it on the table beside Fukuhara. Before Tosh could sit, Fukuhara grabbed the bottle from him and began pouring out shots.

Fukuhara took the first shot like it was a glass of water. "This is the water of the gods, I swear," Fukuhara said. Fukuhara went for her second shot. She drank it like there was no tomorrow.

"Fukuhara, take it easy," Tosh said, "I haven't got a chance and also this bottle is very dear to me."

"Is that bottle is more of a dear than me," Fukuhara said with a pout on her face.

"Are you kidding me, fool," said Tosh.

"For real, I always thought you were cute," said Fukuhara.

"Quit with that," said Tosh.

"No, I am serious," said Fukuhara after she drank her third shot. "I always thought you were cute, Tosh."

"You are being delusional," said Tosh as he goes for his second glass.

"Do you think I am cute," asked Fukuhara.

"Wait, what do you mean," said Tosh.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I said," said Fukuhara, " _Do. You. Think. I. Am. Cute?_ "

"Well, I don't think you are ugly," stammered Tosh.

Fukuhara tilted her head back against the wall. She is tickled on how flustered she made Tosh. She then remembered how she made him nervous after exposing her panties to him. She wondered if she could make him nervous again. She adjusted herself against the wall and slightly adjusted her legs so that he could take a glance at her panties. Her attempts to play coy worked when once again he caught sight of her red lacey panties.

Tosh flushed when seeing the sight of her panties. Red was his favorite color and of course, it is on Fukuhara. Tosh quickly moved his head in a different direction. He poured another shot of whiskey into the glass and quickly drank it. He drank a bottle of soda to chase down his liquor.

"I am going to ask you again. Right here, right now," said Fukuhara flirtatiously, "Do you think I am cute?"

"Yes," confessed Tosh.

"Say it again," said Fukuhara.

"Yes, Fukuhara," said Tosh.

Fukuhara, excited to hear Tosh's comment, bounced from her seat and positioned herself in front of him.

"Come on, Tosh- _kun_ ," said Fukuhara, "One more time for Pete's sake."

"Yes, damn it, yes," said Tosh, "You're cute. You are extremely cute. You are fucking sexy and attractive. Can you please end this shit now, Alice, please?"

Fukuhara laughed loudly. She kicked her feet up and down. Tosh sat there embarrassed. After Fukuhara stopped laughing, she placed her arm around Tosh.

"Aw, aren't you sweet, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara.

Tosh remained quiet. Fukuhara wiped her eye with her finger and then caught sight of the bottle.

"You never mentioned why that whiskey bottle was dear to you, "said Fukuhara, "Why is that?"

"That bottle belonged to my father," said Tosh.

"Your father," asked Fukuhara.

"Yeah, my father," said Tosh.

Tosh stood up and walked toward the window in the living room. He watched the view outside and noticed that snow was beginning to come down from the smoky night sky.

"My father gave me this before he died," Tosh said, "He had always wanted to have a drink with me. But at the time of his death, I was too young to do it with him."

Fukuhara sat there motionless, only listening to what Tosh was telling her.

"He told me when I turned 18, I can drink from this bottle," said Tosh, "And today's that special day."

"Wait a minute," said Fukuhara, "Is today your birthday?"

"Turned 18 just after midnight," said Tosh.

Fukuhara looked at the digital alarm clock on his desk and realized that it was shortly after midnight.

"Well then, Happy Birthday, Tosh," said Fukuhara.

"Thanks, Fukuhara," said Tosh.

"We got to celebrate it," said Fukuhara, "Let's have another drink."

"Okay, let's," said Tosh.

Fukuhara grab the bottle of whiskey and pour a shot for each of them. She grabbed a glass and gave it to Tosh and then held one for herself. They both raised their glass to toast.

"Here is to your eighteenth birthday, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara.

"Thanks," said Tosh.

"Here's looking at you, kid," said Fukuhara as she clinked the glass against his glass. They took another shot and sigh in unison as they placed their glass on the table.

As he took the swig of his whiskey into his mouth, he thought about that special day. Even though he is not with his father, he is able to commence his eighteenth birthday with Fukuhara. And that is enough for the young Tosh.

"Did that last shot felt a little bit different to you," asked Fukuhara.

"Yeah, it did, more savory," said Tosh.

"What made it so special with those shots," said Tosh.

"My dad always told me that when you drink with somebody you care for, then that is what makes it special," said Tosh.

"Am I special to you, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara.

"I can't really say," said Tosh, "What am I to you?"

"Can't really say either," said Fukuhara, "But I do feel something for you."

"You do," asked Tosh.

"Yeah," Fukuhara said with a smile. "Especially after you were spying what is under my skirt, you pervert."

Tosh blushed at her comment. Flustered, he tried to come up with a quick excuse, but in the end, he nodded his head.

"Ha! Guilty as charge, Mr. Pervert-kun," said Fukuhara laughing.

"Yes, I am Mr. Pervert-kun," said Tosh, "Laugh it up! Laugh it up!"

"Aw, did I put Toshy-poo's panties in a knot," asked Fukuhara.

Tosh kept his head nodding to the floor. He couldn't look up from his embarrassment.

"Don't sweat the small stuff," said Fukuhara, "Especially when I did it on purpose."

"Wait, you are telling me that you knew," asked Tosh.

"Yep, but I knew ol' Tosh-kun wouldn't resist," said Fukuhara, "Guilty as charge!"

Tosh's face went suddenly red. Unsure it was the embarrassing moment or the alcohol, the only thing he could do was laugh. He began to laugh loudly and then fell over the floor. Even then, he began laughing more. He has not felt like that in a long time.

"Damn," said Tosh. "Not sure if you meant to, but you cheered me up."

"I did," asked Fukuhara.

"Yeah, you did," answered Tosh confirming her.

"Oh I did," exclaimed Fukuhara, "It was nothing. Think nothing of it."

"Trust me, I won't," said Tosh.

Tosh looked at the clock and realized that it was already after two in the morning. He was caught up in the moment until he realized that he and Fukuhara have to be in school later on in the morning.

"Shit, it is getting late," said Tosh, "I think it is about time we call it a night."

"Yeah, it really is," said Fukuhara.

"I think the last train already finished for the night," said Tosh, "Do you live far?"

"About 30 minutes if I walk," said Fukuhara.

"If you want, you can spend the night here," said Tosh.

"Is that an invitation," asked Fukuhara smiling.

"No, no, no," said Tosh, "I just think a lady like you should not be out at night alone."

"Aw, aren't you such a prince," said Fukuhara.

Tosh went into his closet to retrieve some blankets and a pillow. He neatly pushed aside the table to make room for his makeshift bed. Meanwhile, Tosh gave Fukuhara a change of clothes and she went to the bathroom to shower and to change. Tosh is very nervous. This is the first time having a woman spending the night, let alone a woman being in his house beside his mother and his sister.

Sometime later, Fukuhara walked out of the bathroom. Tosh turns and watched in awe when he sees her in his clothing. She was wearing just a black t-shirt. The oversized t-shirt hanged over her like a dress. She had her long brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. She smelled very fresh like a moist flower. Without the makeup, she had very fair skin and her complexion was very creamy. _Fukuhara is more attractive than I thought_ , he thought to himself.

"What's the matter," asked Fukuhara.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Tosh, "Where are the pajama pants I gave you?"

"Left them in the bathroom," said Fukuhara, "They were too big for me, but the T-shirt will be fine."

"Yeah, I guess," said Tosh.

After Tosh made the bed arrangements, he went to place all of the dishes in the kitchen sink to be cleaned for tomorrow. Fukuhara turned on the television to find something interesting to watch. She and Tosh managed to find an anime program that they both enjoyed. Afterward, Tosh turned off the television and the lights with the exception for the lava lamp.

"If you want, I'll take the floor and you can have the bed," said Tosh.

"Sure, if you don't mind," said Fukuhara.

"Of course, I don't," said Tosh.

Fukuhara slid into the blankets of Tosh's bed. Tosh then went under the covers of his makeshift bed on the floor.

"Good night," said Fukuhara, "Sweet dreams."

"Night," said Tosh.

"Dream a little dream for me," said Fukuhara.

"Come again, Fukuhara" asked Tosh.

Fukuhara did not respond.

Tosh positioned himself to get comfortable, but he is still unable to sleep. The situation he was facing seemed unreal. He has a girl. It is not just a girl, but Fukuhara herself. Fukuhara: the girl who is not only attractive but a girl who has taken the virginities of many men. She is the school's harlot. Rumors after rumors about this girl and she were inside of his apartment. She is lying beside him. Regaining his composure, he tried to get some sleep.

Only an hour had passed, but it felt like a season to Tosh. He thought to himself on how he ended up like he did. Earlier this evening, he was depressed about being used by Mitsuko. And then suddenly, here came Fukuhara who peculiarly cheered him up. How can girl like her turned into his savior?

"If you think too hard, you won't sleep, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara.

Tosh exited his mind and returns to reality.

"If you think too hard, Tosh-kun, you won't sleep," said Fukuhara.

Tosh remains quiet.

"Are you awake," asked Fukuhara.

"In a way," said Tosh.

"Come sleep with me, Tosh," said Fukuhara, "There is more room on the bed."

"No, I am fine, Fukuhara, thanks," said Tosh.

"You must be cold down there," said Fukuhara, "We can be warm together."

"I'm good, Fukuhara, thanks," said Tosh.

Just then, he felt a soft, but firm grasp of a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Tosh, please," asked Fukuhara.

Fukuhara raised the covers for him. Without saying a word, Tosh climbed into bed with the attractive Fukuhara. Tosh grabbed a pillow from the floor and lied against it. Fukuhara lied against the wall to make room for him.

"Comfortable enough for you," asked Fukuhara.

"Yeah, it is," confirmed Tosh.

"Good," said Fukuhara smiling.

Fukuhara looked over to Tosh and stared at him for a moment. Tosh had his back against the bed as he was looking at the ceiling.

"Tosh," asked Fukuhara.

"Yeah, Fukuhara," said Tosh.

"Close your eyes," said Fukuhara.

Fukuhara wrapped her arms around him in an embracing position. She pressed forward towards him and kissed him. Tosh lied motionless as his lips are enveloped around hers. The moistness of her lips and her scent overtook him as he caught in her rapture. Although the kiss lasted under a minute, it felt like an hour to the both of them. After she kissed him, she turned her back to his.

"Think of it as your birthday gift, Tosh-kun," said Fukuhara.

"Tha…thank you," said Tosh, "It was really nice of you."

"Don't sweat it, kid," said Fukuhara.

"I won't," said Tosh blushing.

"Good night, Tosh- _kun_ ," said Fukuhara.

"Good night," said Tosh.

Tosh then turned his back to her and looked at the window. He watched the snow falling more rapidly. He saw it gathering against his balcony. He watched it meticulously as each snowflake landed on the balcony. He began thinking about his life. Was he doing the right things? Or were they wrong? He knew he was not always perfect. He was not mean nor was he a saint. Nevertheless, he would do what was necessary to make things right. He always thought about his family back home. He wondered how his family was doing without him. He thought about what is mother was doing or what is sister was doing. His mother was getting older and he worried about her health. His sister was finishing her last year of junior high and will be taking her exams for high school soon. He thought about his dog named Inu. And then his thoughts landed back on Fukuhara.

Tosh peered over to look at Fukuhara. She had her back turned to his. He can't tell if she is sleeping, but he listened to her breaths. It appeared that she was sleeping. Her scent graciously wrapped around his nose. As it tickled his nostrils, his stomach churned.

Up till now he had never given Fukuhara a second thought. She was just a nuisance to him. She teased him, bullied him, borrowed money from him, and ultimately, made him feel insignificant. But, he never mined what she did. He could not care less because, in some way, shape, or form, he cared about her. He did not pity her but fell in love with her spirit. What he experienced, at least that what he had felt, was something many men neglect to see from a woman—her inner beauty.

Tosh could not honestly feel that he was in love with her or it was simply a crush. He does, however, have a connection with her. Because no matter what situation he goes through, she was always there. Be if it were good or bad, she was always there. If he could feel that way, then maybe she felt that way for him as well.

Like a clean slate, all things with Mitsuko were passed away. He thought he can move on from her. Although it was quick, he was used to being turned down by many women. It was not his first and definitely won't be his last; he was able to numb himself from rejection. Tonight was the first night and maybe his last with a girl whom he somewhat cared for. Unsure on how tomorrow will be, whatever come what may, he thought he can handle it. Until then, he knows he was sharing a bed with one of the most beautiful girl in the world (at least according to his).

He took a few breaths and quietly exhaled. When he turned around again, Fukuhara's face was right in front of him. He flinched but realized that she was asleep. He could barely see her, but the light coming from the lava lamp, he was able to see her sheer beauty. _Even when you sleep, you are still pretty. God damn you, woman_ , he thought to himself. From that moment on, he turned around and quietly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day came without incident. As if it were a dream, by the time Tosh woke up, he was the only one lying in his bed. There was no presence of Fukuhara. He glanced all over the apartment in search of any evidence of proof of Fukuhara's being here. There was nothing—no shoes, no clothes, and even the sweet moist flower scent was nonexistent. He thought to himself about the clothes she was wearing the night before. He got up from his bed to look for them. After searching frantically for a few minutes, he found the clothes in question in his drawer. The clothing itself had no sign of her wearing. Folded in its usual fashion, he picked them up. There were no hair follicles or the scent of her. It was if the entire thing was a figment of his imagination.

He returned to his bed and sat there looking at the balcony. The snow had settled and he could see the bright orange sun beaming over the horizon. The brightness of the sun illuminated through the balcony and to the window. Its rays spread through the apartment; bringing it to life. One of its rays shined on Tosh's shirt, stopping where his heart should be. All Tosh could do at the moment was to smile. He looked at the mantle beside him and looked at a picture of his father. He knew that his father was with him that night when Fukuhara came over. He knew that he was there to commemorate his eighteenth birthday with a drink. The incident with Mitsuko and the encounter with Fukuhara is something that Tosh looks at as a lesson and a blessing.

Then a thought hit him—the kiss. He put his two fingers and pressed them against his lips. He remembered kissing Fukuhara when they were in bed together. The kiss felt real and it felt meaningful to him. This was his first kiss and never known the feeling until Fukuhara gave it to him. _Thank you for cheering me up, Fukuhara_ , he thought to himself.

As Tosh got ready for school, he felt that today was the beginning of the rest of his life. Unsure rather or not Fukuhara's spending the night was real or not, he still thanks her. That was always Fukuhara's nature, he thought to himself. She was a free spirit and she will do whatever she wanted to find her place in the world. And then he thought it was about that time he should find his place in the world. Who was Akihiro Akamatsu? Who was Tosh? One thing was for certain, he had to figure it out later. He was already late for school.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have made it to the end, I hope you have enjoyed the lighthearted story of these young teenagers. This was actually my first short story I have written and completed. I do want to make another short story with this couple. Based on the strength of this next short story, I would like to make it into a novel.
> 
> Thanks, once again. Please feel free to check out my other stories. I hope that they are for your reading pleasure. Peel comment, kudos, and/or bookmark. Thanks and God bless!


End file.
